Desejo de Natal
by Willy Dan
Summary: YURI Na véspera de natal, Haruka e Michiru pensam em se divertir à noite. Da forma que só elas conhecem.


DESEJO DE NATAL

É véspera de natal. Muitos apreciam a comida feita por familiares, outros correm para decorações de última hora. Mas nem todos o fazem, pois existem pessoas que preferem compartilhar com alguém conhecido, ou apreciar uma data comemorativa totalmente só. Haruka Tenou e Michiru Kaioh que o digam. Elas, mesmo depois de concluírem os estudos semestrais, entram na escola para um encontro mais que romântico.

Haruka: Michiru, olha sei que as aulas acabaram mas para quê me trouxe para cá?

Michiru: Natal está chegando, queria saber o que você quer fazer nesse dia 24 de Dezembro! Tem algum pedido?

Haruka: (encabulada) Desejo...? Eu... Não sei como dizer mas...

Michiru: Pode me contar garota! Eu não sou do tipo fofoqueira!

Haruka: Tem certeza que posso mesmo contar esse segredo? Porque eu fico meio sem jeito quando quero contar a você!

Michiru: Nenhuma das outras Sailors está conosco. É isso que importa, nós duas e nada mais. Tem planos para hoje?

Haruka: Não tenho quase nenhum e... (sentindo camisa ser aberta e seios serem apalpados) Por que isso?

Michiru: (beijando) Você faz o tipo de mulher que admiro!

Haruka: Agora você apelou! (alisando as pernas de Michiru por baixo da saia) Só estou retribuindo o favor que você me fez!

(garotas trocam carícias e se vestem depois)

Haruka: Bom... Você me deu uma idéia, mas quer me encontrar em um restaurante sofisticado hoje?

Michiru: Estarei com você à noite. Estarei usando uma roupa de te deixar de queixo caído!

Como combinado, Haruka usava uma camisa de gola pólo branca com jeans preto e sapatos de couro, Michiru usava um vestido decotado em V na frente e nas costas cuja barra da saia terminava nos joelhos. Ambas jantam em um self-service sofisficado e escolhem comer massas, mas enquanto apreciavam a comida, uma não parava de dar atenção à outra discretamente olhando para partes que lhes interessavam. Michiru se perdia nos seios de Haruka, e esta nas pernas da amiga. Ao terminarem de comer...

Michiru: Nossa! A comida estava boa, mas você me olhava de forma que eu não soubesse o que é!

Haruka: A mesma coisa... Eu sentia, mas você não me olhava como peixe morto enquanto jantava.

Michiru: (em tom malicioso) Eu sei que você me quer ir para cama comigo, me deixar nua...

Haruka: (corando) Não! Não é isso! Por que essa idéia?

Michiru: Garota... Sei como você é quando estamos a sós! Ciumenta quando estou com outro cara, e sou quase a mesma coisa com você e outra moça! Você é macia como a massa que provamos!

Haruka: Quem fala! Eu preferi o molho! Tão sublime feito você. Mas não é razão para me olhar dessa forma. Agora vá direto ao assunto. O que quer comigo?

Michiru: (abraçando Haruka) Vamos a um hotel e te conto tudo!

Haruka: Como quiser...

O casal vai a um hotel quatro estrelas se hospedar apenas por aquela noite. Para sorte grande delas, um pernoite no hotel em datas festivas significava pagar a metade do preço. Kaioh olhava atentamente a cada movimento de Tenou e pegá-la desprevenida. Ambas entram no quarto e apreciam a paisagem noturna. Todo o Japão iluminado para o natal. Mas ninguém faria o que elas pensam a seguir...

Haruka: A paisagem de noite é fantástica não acha?

Michiru: MM-HMM! Eu concordo! (olhando para Haruka)

Haruka: Você está bem? Está assim comigo porquê?

Michiru: Sabe... Tem uma coisa que queria desejar com você. Mas Não dá para fazê-lo se não vier comigo para a cama!

Haruka: OK! (indo para o quarto com Michiru) E agora?

Michiru: Vai saber... Minha amada!

Michiru deita Haruka na cama e começa a beijar seu pescoço e faz a parceira gemer de prazer deixando Tenou sem o que fazer. Kaioh resolve se divertir o quanto possível com sua amiga. Uma pequena interrupção feita por Netuno e Urano, sob controle da parceira, ainda não descobriria suas intenções.

Michiru: A paisagem que eu queria apreciar é a do mundo lá fora. Mas você tem muito mais beleza que árvores e presentes em prédios!

Haruka: C-c-como assim? (corando)

Michiru: Eu vou te mostrar... (arranca a blusa de Haruka fazendo os botões decolarem) Depois vou costurar sua roupa, não se preocupe, mas hoje... Eu quero você. Somos só nós duas esta noite!

Haruka: Nós duas? (surpresa)

Michiru: E ninguém mais!

Haruka: Certo...

Haruka se rende a Michiru que tira completamente sua camisa e em seguida desce beijando os seios e a barriga dela até tirar a sua calça abrindo o zíper com os dentes. Kaioh massageia as pernas de Tenou, que sentiria carícias na bunda e costas até sentir seu sutiã ser aberto e receber chupadas nos seios. Urano respirava ofegantemente a cada ato feito por Netuno que não parava de intensificar as carícias e, de quebra, tira a calcinha de sua parceira e começa a penetrá-la com a língua.

Haruka: Michiru... Ahhh! Está mesmo consciente do que está fazendo? (ofegante)

Michiru: Esta noite é só nossa! Preciso de você ainda assim em minhas mãos!

Haruka: Não pare... Eu estou adorando!

Michiru: Só quando eu quiser!

Michiru não parava de exictar sua amiga. Ainda capturava o clitóris dela, mas apertava a bunda dela com força e chegava a arranhar todo seu tronco como um gato fazendo o mesmo a um poste de afiar garras. Haruka continuava a respirar ofegantemente até atingir o orgasmo e depois de um tempo ganhando fôlego...

Michiru: (sendo tocada nos seios) O que foi?

Haruka: Agora você atiçou minha fome de desejo!

Michiru: O que houve com a menina desajeitada que não conseguia confessar sentimentos?

Haruka: Ela morreu! Agora você é minha! (abraçando Michiru)

Tenou puxa Kaioh para perto de si e beija demoradamente até expor os seios dela e tacar chupadas intensas. Michiru aproxima a cabeça de Haruka para se sentir mais à vontade e permite que sua parceira levante a barra da saia tirando sua calcinha. Urano começaria por baixo lambendo o clitóris da amiga, massageando também as pernas e arranhando sua bunda. Após um tempo...

Haruka: Quer mais?

Michiru: Você está me excitando!

Haruka: Acho que quer mias. Não estou certa?

Michiru: Não sei não!

Haruka: Michiru... (olhar malicioso)

Michiru: Estou brincando! Não pare se não quiser! Já me manipulou mesmo!

Michiru se levanta e se livra do vestido ficando como sua companheira, totalmente nua. Haruka aperta os seios dela e os lambe, assim como desce passando a língua em sua barriga. Mas isso não seria o suficiente apenas para Netuno. Urano queria mais assim como ela, excitá-la até não poder mais. Kaioh agora respirava ofegantemente como fez com Tenou.

Michiru: Ha... Ru... Ka! (ofegante) Está se saindo melhor que eu!

Haruka: Não vou parar mesmo! Sei que quer isso!

Michiru: Eu vou te contar meu desejo depois!

Haruka: Penso no mesmo...

A cada lambida Michiru se sentia nas alturas e pedia para Haruka intensificar tudo, pois gosta assim. Excitada e entregando o controle. Tenou estava perto de fazer Kaioh atingir o orgasmo, mas ela levaria mais tempo. Não havia desculpa e goza ainda mais intensamente como sua amiga. Após tanta diversão...

Haruka: Acho que posso te contar meu desejo!

Michiru: Eu exijo que me conte ele!

Haruka: Tudo bem! (apertando um seio de Michiru) Não preciso contá-lo, porque eu vivo ele todo dia com você!

Michiru: Engraçado! Eu tinha um desejo igual! Mas você já sabe mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntas!

Haruka: Eu quero viver mais e mais com você!

Michiru: Leu a minha mente! E feliz natal!

Haruka: Feliz natal a você também! Quer continuar?

Michiru: Quero!

Michiru e Haruka trocavam carícias e muito mais, pois esse era um natal que nenhuma delas esqueceria tão cedo. Enquanto todos apreciavam os presentes trocados, as garotas que estão sempre juntas nas lutas e nas vidas pessoais desejavam viver seu desejo cada vez mais a cada dia que passa.

FIM


End file.
